The Day We First Met?
by dokidoki-production
Summary: Normal day at class 3z. Suddenly, a question sent the whole class to silence and confusion. "When did you two first met?" OkitaxKagura. Might continue this into drabbles.


It was lunch break at class 3z. The scenery inside the room is normal and is considered as a daily routine: Okita and Kagura beating up each other, Kondo laying half dead on the floor, Otae, Kyuubei, and Shinpachi eating their lunch peacefully, Hijikita slurping down a bottle of mayo, Yamazaki holding a racket of badminton and practicing some moves, Takasugi sitting alone in a corner smirking to himself, Katsura brushing his hair for the thousandth time, Sa-chan fidgeting around Ginpachi-sensei and Ginpachi-sensei sitting there watching his students with a lollipop in his mouth .

"SAAAAADIIIISTTTTTT!" came a roaring sound from Kagura.

"Heh, too slow China, too slow!" replied the so-called-sadist of the class.

The two continued chasing, teasing, hitting each other.

"Oi, Oi, you two are being excessively loud today!" Ginpachi-sensei scolded the two. Sadly, the poor teacher was ignored, and war went on.

"Come to think of it, they are always fighting, I wonder if there is any reason behind it" Yamazaki suddenly brought up.

"Leader is always so energetic! That's why she never gets tired of fighting with Okita-san, a perfect trait of a leader!" Katsura suddenly spoke.

"I wonder how it went when they first met each other." Otae joined the conversation.

Upon hearing this, Kagura stopped and sat down in a desk near Otae.

"Hmmm….The first time we met aru?" Kagura slowly said while she placed her hand under her chin.

"China, don't tell me you forgot that already…" Okita replied.

"Baka Sadist! _Of course I haven't!_ I-I mean it was just 3 years ago r-right aru!?" Kagura said with a shade of red building up in her cheeks.

"Ah, yes, 3 years ago, we were just in Junior High back then…how nostalgic" he said in his infamous tone of voice….

…

It was 3 years ago when the story happened.

The entrance exams for the upcoming students in Gintama High were open, one of the students who will take the exam is Okita Sougo.

YAAAAAWN. _I wonder why I left home early, my feet dragged me automatically towards school_ , grabbing a piece of gum from his pocket, he started strolling the sidewalk. After a few steps, he noticed a girl looking confused, shifting her head side-by-side while holding a map._ She seems lost. _And by an unknown force he found himself asking the girl what her problem is.

"Oi, you look troubled, are you lost little girl?"

"Eh? Don't call me "OI" aru! And I'm not a little girl!"

_Aru? Ah, that figures out, she's not from here, and she is lost, really lost._

"Do you know your parent's phone numbers? Or your telephone number? I have a cellphone, we'll call them and let them know you are safe okay?"

"I SAID I'M NOT A LITTLE GIRL ARU!" now she's furious.

Okita can't help but chuckle over her reaction. He turned around and walked a number of steps slowly.

"O-kay~ that settles it, I was in the mood to help some random school girl look for the place she is looking for! Too bad." he said slowly, and with a tone of teasing and sadism.

"O-oi…" the girl called out…

"Don't call me "OI" with a creepy smile on his face, he turned around.

"Okay! Fine, O-onii-san, can you help me look for-"

"Onii-san? Ahaha, you are admitting that you are just a little girl?" his smile widened, now he is really enjoying this.

"Shut up! Just tell me where the hell is Gintama High aru! Or else I'll crush your face Sadist!" she was trying to be polite, but she snapped.

"Oh my, somebody guessed my name right. Gintama High? Don't tell me you have a sibling entering there? And you are going there to bid him goodluck? How sweet." seems like he is a sadist. He did not care about the girl's boiling temper.

In a split second, his face was swollen. Not really swollen, and it doesn't really hurt that much, but he was surprised.

The girl walked on her own. Gripping the map hardly.

"Hey, why don't you walk with me, I'm taking the exams too" unconsciously, he said those words. He felt a bit guilty for pushing her to her temper's limit.

It was rather awkward for someone who got hit by a map a while ago and for a someone who hit a person with a map to walk together. Silence's aura was around the two of them

"I'm sorry about earlier aru."

"No it's alright, I mean, it really is your fault right?" he's really this kind of a person.

The girl glared at him in sharp eyes.

"I mean, yes, I have my own faults too." _She is scary for a girl, or is she even a girl?_

" So you aren't from here…"

"Yes aru, I'm from somewhere….fara-away."

" Ah, I see. "

"So is this Gintama High a good school aru?"

"I don't know, it looks like it compared to the other schools that are nothing but full of delinquents."

"Have you been living here for a long time aru?"

"Not really, I just moved here too, few years ago."

Now, it is a normal and friendly conversation. They were already enjoying about telling backstories of each other when they reached the school.

"We're here"

Okita took her to the exam rooms, and left.

He was sadistic the first time, now he's showing kindness aru? Weird. As her mind was filled with curiosity who that boy is. Yes, they haven't exchanged their names.

The exam started. Each room was filled with concentration, suffering, confusion, mental blocks, nose bleeds, and hunger. It was not an easy exam.

The bell rang after hours of answering.

Each student started to go out, Kagura went out too. She took out her map, but too bad, it was all destroyed because of hitting a certain someone.

_Now how am I suppose to go home! Papi's gonna kill me, and I don't know how to go in Nii-chan's school! _

Indeed solving this problem was way harder that answering the exams.

Walking towards the gate with despair, she looked to her left somehow distracted of something, and saw him.

"Y-you?"

"Ah what took you so long" He removed the weird looking eyemask, and run his finger through his hair.

"You w-were waiting for me aru?" she was confused._Why would he wait for me? _

"The term waited is too vague. How about I overslept, and coincidentally I saw you going home, but, wait, you can't go home because you don't know how to go home, so now, I'm gonna ask you if you wanna walk around town so you would get used to the places" and he said it with a straight face.

"W-what!? Walk a-around town aru! B-b-b-but…"

He grabbed her hand without any words.

She was surprised. She felt a doki-doki moment right there.

…

By this part of the story the whole class of 3z is focused to the two storytellers. The first ever time that the class was peaceful and silent. It has always been a synonym to the word impossible for this class to behave, but now, looks like they broke that analogy.

"Kagura-chan, what is that doki-doki moment?" Otae asked with a sneer on her face, as a young woman, she clearly understood.

"E-e-eh! Doki-Doki moment? That didn't happen aru! Stupid sadist adding fake scenes!" she was already blushing even before Otae asked, she blushed right after Okita said that she had a doki-doki moment, she blushed because it was true. But she denied it.

"What do you mean fake scenes, Everyone, that was true, we got a queen of denial here" he began teasing again, because he knows that it was true.

"You…Damn you aru!"

"H-hey, the story?" Kyuubei was interested. Maybe because of the doki-doki thing. It's like the time when she secretly reads shoujo manga.

...

So they walked the streets of the city. And it was fun. Not only for Kagura, but also for Okita. They had a lot to do, played games, ate ridiculous amount of food, played more games, went into photo booths, ate more. Not romantically like a date, but more of a bestfriends' day. It was so much fun.

The sun was about to set when both of them called it a day.

"Hey, you do know where to ride, right?" he asked.

"Yes...aru" She repied sadly.

"H-hey! Thank you…Okita Sougo." The train's door were still open.

He smiled. Not the sadistic one, but a smile filled with happiness, and a small touch of love? He can't explain it either.

"See ya at school, or maybe not."

"What do you mean aru?"

" We are not that sure if we'll get in Gintama High right?…So maybe, this might be the first and last meeting we'll have…"

Sad but true. It is now when she realized the fact that they only had entrance exams, what she had in mind was the real thing. A normal school day.

Before she can say another word…The doors closed. She was somehow teary eyed. The train began moving, she raised her hand a waved goodbye.

…

A few weeks passed, the results were announced. She went to school with her brother. Upon seeing her name, she jumped in joy. But somewhat, she felt empty. She haven't seen Okita yet.

"Kagura, what's with the look? You passed, come on, I'll treat you out" her brother smiled at her like he always does.

"Ah..yes…come on…" she turned, and from a far view she recognized a familiar figure.

_There he is…he seemed happy…does it mean, he passed! _Upon this thought she smiled, relieved her energetic spirit was back.

Then still staring, he looked back into her.

He raised up his thumb, and smiled.

He was also relieved, the she passed. He held his sister's hands…"I'm so happy Anueu!"

"You look so happy Sou-chan, I wonder why?" her sister giggled.

"I wonder why myself" he smiled once more.

_Oh my, he does looks really happy _Then a dark haired man walked to the Okita siblings.

"Ah, Hijikita-san, did you pass as well?" Mitsuba asked nicely.

Hijikita caught himself staring at her, and he caught Sougo glaring at her with an answer-nicely-or-die look on his face.

"I ugh...passed Mitsuba..."

"That's great! Isn't it?" She smiled once more to him. And to his surprise, his face was red hot.

Sougo looked up. Cherry blossoms fell to his hair. He shook his head off and looked back to where Kagura was standing. He smiled once more to himself.

…

The day of the first class, he was sitting there bored. With droopy eyes and hands under his chin.

Then, "Good Morning, I'm Kagura aru. Nice to meet you."

His eyes widened. She sat beside him.

"Hey, sadist. I never thought I'll see you again aru" with that grin on her face.

"Ohh, China, Shouldn't I be the one saying that " with that sadistic smile on his face.

She giggled. He sighed off happily. And that second meeting was the beginning of a lot more.

….

Everyone was still silent. They had glowing faces and sparkling eyes.

"S-so there wasn't really a reason of your undying hatred to each other?" Yamazaki asked.

"Yamazaki-san, we all know the answer" Otae smiled.

"Heh"

The whole class was startled. They know that sound. That evil chuckle is no other from Takasugi Shinsuke. The infamous delinquent of the class.

They all looked at him. They all had cold feet. Kagura was somehow disturbed.

"That was somehow a long story"

Now they were more startled! _He was listening all along?_

"Kagura, Okita, you shall not forget that story of yours."

"Eh?" the two were in confusion.

"That will be the same story you'll tell to your children when they ask you how did you met each other." He said, smirking.

Now the class was in ruckus.

"Y-you….Stupid Sadist! As if I'm gonna have your children aru!" she started kicking, punching, and throwing random stuff at him. She was of course, in deep embarrassment.

" Who would like a monster mother like you! And who would even want you for a wife!" he keep on blocking. But a tint of red can be seen clearly in his face.

"Shinsuke-sama! I never thought you ship them _too" _ Matako was shrieking again.

"Hey, hey, how about the time I met Otae-chan!" Kondo uttered.

"Yes, I went to the zoo that day and a gorilla went near me, so I punched him like thiiiiiis!" now she is gonna beat him up to death again.

"Ginpachi-sensei! I can't remember the time we met each other, can you make me remember it again!"

"No, shut up"

Now, the only student remaining quiet is Hijikita. But, Shinpachi, who was keeping her sister calm, bumped his table. And his "precious" mayonaise was all over the floor. Now he's furious.

And everyone is running around, books are flying from each side of the room, noise was everywhere.

"Shinsuke Takasugi! I'm gonna send you to detention for destroying classroom peace." The teacher said.

"Heh, what do you expect, I simply destroy." with a smirk on his face.


End file.
